


i am the sun and he is the moon

by alybean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #love #heartbreak #sadness #hopelessness #inlove #onesidedlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybean/pseuds/alybean
Summary: when you love a person who doesn’t know what love is and is scared of it.





	i am the sun and he is the moon

the moon lightened the sun, as impossible as it seems  
but at the sight of the moon, the sun radiates her beams.  
the sun shone brighter than bright could ever be,  
but the moon felt quite scared, what did this all mean?  
out of fear the moon fled with a bit of regret  
he didn’t know what he was feeling; he couldn’t comprehend.  
as the moon had ran, he crossed the sun  
suddenly all went dark, what had he done?

the moon had caused an eclipse.  
the sun was shocked, not a ray slipped.  
he blocked her off, the sun couldn’t get through,  
usually, when the sun sees him she swoons  
but the sun was devastated, how could he do so?  
her electrifying love for him could no longer be shown.  
the sun begged him to move, but he wouldn’t budge.  
the feeling of love caused him to grudge.  
what the moon doesn’t know is that he loves the sun  
and despite all the trouble that he has begun  
the sun loves him, her heart aches for he,  
but don’t you worry, he’ll come back to she. 

but of course, this is just a fantasy.


End file.
